


A Gentle Nudge

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 15:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2778869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #14: Snow Angel, the Snarry100 prompt: Home for the Holidays, and for Lilyseyes, who gave me the prompt: Christmas cookies. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Gentle Nudge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #14: Snow Angel, the Snarry100 prompt: Home for the Holidays, and for Lilyseyes, who gave me the prompt: Christmas cookies. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Something smells good,” Severus said, entering the kitchen. Having had to go out on several errands early that morning, he’d returned to the unmistakable and most welcoming smell of home baking. Harry was busy rolling out dough on the counter, while Al and Lily were decorating. All three of them were donned in aprons that didn’t seem to be doing much to keep them clean.

Harry looked up and broke into a smile. “You’re back! We’re just making some Christmas cookies and gingerbread men.”

“This one’s for Grandma Weasley,” Lily said, holding up a lopsided man with a deformed leg.

~~~

“I’m sure it’ll be delicious,” said Severus, making her beam. “Where’s James?”

“In the living room,” Lily replied.

“He’s too old to make cookies,” Al added, rolling his eyes.

“It’s his choice,” Harry reminded them. “Besides, you probably wore him out making snow angels earlier.”

Severus hummed. “I’ll go and check on him.”

“Wait!” Al called, running over to press one of his own gingerbread men into Severus’ hand. “This one’s for you.” This one was decorated in green and silver, and Severus could see a slight resemblance to himself.

“A very fine gingerbread man,” Severus smiled. “Thank you, Albus.”

~~~

James was hard at work polishing his broom, his broomstick servicing kit open on the table before him. Severus knew he loved to fly as much as his father and couldn’t wait to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

“You did not wish to make cookies?” Severus asked, settling in a chair beside the fire.

James shrugged. “I’d rather do this.”

Severus brushed a patch of flour from his robes. “You will certainly remain cleaner.” It made James chuckle, as he had intended. Encouraged, he pressed on. “Perhaps you could ask your father to practice Quidditch moves with you.”

~~~

James paused and looked up, his attention caught. “Do you think he would?”

“I am quite sure of it. I know he misses flying, Quidditch in particular.”

“Alright, I will,” James said, grinning broadly. “I want to practice as much as I can, ready for try-outs next year.”

“The Gryffindor team would be fortunate to have you,” Severus remarked. “Although, of course, the Slytherin team is vastly superior,” he added with a smirk.

James laughed, shaking his head. “No way. And you’re still marrying a Gryffindor,” he pointed out smugly.

Severus inclined his head. “There are exceptions to every rule.”

~~~

Severus could see how pleased Harry was when James asked him to fly that afternoon. Despite the cold, they spent several hours outside, and when they returned, both were flushed with cold but their eyes were bright with the joy of an afternoon well spent.

“It’s nice being home for the holidays,” Harry said that evening, curled contentedly beside Severus. 

Remembering the previous year, and the case that had kept Harry away so much, Severus murmured agreement. 

Tilting his head up, Harry kissed him. “Thank you.”

Severus raised one eyebrow. “For what?”

Harry smiled. “For whatever you said to James.”


End file.
